


Maneuvers

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Investigating the fall out from Slav's choice with a bunch of fancy piloting involving two sets of Paladins and Lions.





	Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Maneuvers

He watched the ten lions moving through space in a synchronized pattern and glanced over at Sam Holt and Ina Liefsdottir as they worked at what had been Slav’s station. “Are you actually getting the data the other Slav wants from these maneuvers?”

“We are getting a lot of data but I have no idea if this is the data this universe’s Slav wants or not,” Sam said tiredly. “I mean I understand he wants to know if the cracks formed here or in our universe but I can’t make heads or tails out of this data being supplied by our lions and their lions flying these patterns.”

“I just hope the discrepancies are not going to be a problem,” Liefsdottir said calmly. “Our pilots have slower reaction times than theirs.” He turned to stare at her. She gestured to a screen where a comparison appeared. “Our Black lion and Keith have the fastest reaction time of our pilots but even their Hunk who like ours is the slowest of the five of them is performing quicker than him by a slight margin.”

“I’m sure with the tracking data provided by you that this Slav will be able to adjust for the difference,” Sam said staring at her screen. “I am curious why our group seems to be operating at a slower rate since being only at most a year or so older they shouldn’t be much a physical difference.”

“Perhaps it is caused by the knowledge that we are all stuck here,” Curtis said speaking up. “I mean we just found out that there’s no going home for any of us.” He supposed that could be true but he saw Leifsdottir frown and shake her head. “What you don’t think that’s the cause?”

“Their reaction times are in the same range as they normally are,” she said calmly. “The first thing I did was compare it to our older data sets.” That was unsurprising she was always thorough and by the book. “I thought it might have to do with us being in an alternate universe but it seems to just be a difference in team efficiency.”

“Maybe not,” Coran said almost to himself and then caught himself. “I mean there are many possible reasons we don’t know what this team has been through it is possible they simply have more experience working together than ours does despite being younger.” 

He got the impression that Coran was bull shitting after accidentally saying something he shouldn’t. He saw the older Altean look down when he looked at him and that pretty much confirmed it. Whatever reason Coran suspected for the difference it had something to do with him and that was why the other man didn’t want to say anything. 

So the pattern continued no one wanted to be the one to address anything about the lions and what they’d learned since coming here. He almost demanded that Coran tell him whatever he thought but he forced himself not to. Now was not the time to ask that but sooner or later they were going to have to address the issue. 

“Their Slav is sending more instructions,” Curtis said speaking up. “He wants three more sets of patterns done but for the first two of them just one set of lions at at time.” He could hear the strain in the other man’s voice so he guessed Slav was being difficult. “He wants us to bring their five on board the Atlas while our five run the next set and then send theirs out for the third while bringing ours in and then both again for the final set.”

“Then as soon as they finish the current set let them know what Slav wants,” he said quickly. “You can send the other set of paladins to our lions area and tell them to feel free to use the ready room if they need to stretch their legs.” He would prefer they stay in their lions but he knew that wasn’t completely feasible so he’d keep them in a limited area. The ready room off the Lion hangar had everything they’d need so they wouldn’t have to be given access to the rest of the ship.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
